It is proposed to determine the effects of certain gastrointestinal hormones e.g. secretin, gastrin and cholecystokinin on intestinal blood flow and salt and water transport. Total and absorptive site blood flow and unidirectional Na and H2O fluxes will be measured. Any effects of these hormones on gut transport will be related to direct cellular effects on transport or to cardiovascular effects at the absorptive site.